1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to baby bathtubs and more particularly to a baby bathtub which comprises a liftable supporting frame assembly received in the housing thereof to support a mattress comfortably for the lying thereon of a baby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional baby bathtubs may vary in shape or design, they commonly comprise a housing for containing water. When a baby is put in a bathtub to take a bath, one must have one's one hand supporting the body of a baby and use one's other hand washing the body of such a baby. It is not stable to support a baby with one hand and difficult to wash a baby with the other hand. Any carelessness may cause accident or injury to a baby during washing in a conventional bathtub. Further, conventional baby bathtubs do not have any drain pipe or drain valve for drainage of water. It is bothersome to pour the water out of a conventional baby bathtub.